


First Snow

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Severus brings over Remus' potion and they enjoy the first snowfall with Sirius.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: First Snow Pt. 12/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Sirius and Severus and Remus

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twelve of the Advent Challenge-> A first snow reveals more than meets the eye.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: So sorry this is late everyone! Shopping craze and other things kept me!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Snape looked up and blinked in both irritation and surprise as he saw tiny white flakes of snow begin their descent from the grey clouds that hovered over the city of London. He sighed as he shook his head, though a tiny smile creased his lips as he came upon Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the current base of operations for the Order of the Phoenix. He had always enjoyed the first snow, feeling, as many did, that it was a sign of new chances. He hid his grin and went into the house after muttering the password charm.

 

His nose instantly wrinkled in disdain as he entered the house of his worst enemy and heard Sirius screaming at his mother. Some things never changed…

 

Sirius stormed down the stairs and stopped, glaring at Snape. “Snivellus…what in bloody hell are you doing here?” he sneered as he leaned against the graying staircase banister while crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Turning his nose up at Sirius, Severus rolled his eyes. “Not that you need to know, but I was told to come here to give Remus his potion. However, I shall have to un-shrink my cauldron in order to give it. Is that satisfactory enough for your snoopiness?” he retorted derisively as he crossed his arms over his chest in reply.

 

Eyes narrowing, Sirius leaned in. “Remus? When did you two get so cozy as to resort to first names?” he hissed out angrily as he eyed Snape.

 

Smirking nastily, the Slytherin didn’t reply as he brushed past Black smugly, knowing that Sirius was now not only fuming at his refusal to rise to the bait, but also intensely curious as to why the relationship between the werewolf and the Potions Master had changed to that level. He went into the kitchen and felt his smile soften as he saw Remus as the golden haired man sat at the table, reading. He nodded in greeting as Remus looked up, his golden eyes meeting Severus’ with warmth as the dark haired man sat across from him. “Severus. I didn’t expect you so soon. Why are you here so early?” he asked as he poured Severus a cup of hot tea.

 

“I thought I could have some tea with you before giving you a worse concoction,” Snape replied with a small smile before sipping the tea. He sighed and sat back, eyes sparkling. “As wonderful as always, Remus. I thank you. I wish I could offer you something better than a potion that has the taste of the rotting soil, but…”

 

“But it is better than me being a monster. I am glad you at least changed your mind on giving me this potion, Severus. It means a lot to me,” Remus whispered warmly as he placed his hand over Snape’s, squeezing gently.

 

Smiling in return, Snape nodded once before reaching into his pocket. Remus released his hand and sat back as Severus inflated the bubbling cauldron and reached over for the goblet that Remus had summoned. After drinking the noxious potion with barely a grimace, Remus stood to grab the mint chocolates he used to offset the disgusting remedy. Severus smirked as he watched Remus, and then looked over and into Black’s furious gaze. Snape stood slowly, straightening his robes as he turned towards Lupin. “It would seem I must leave, Remus. I shall see you later?” he asked warmly, snickering inwardly as Sirius unwittingly released growl.

 

Turning towards the Potion’s Master, Remus frowned slightly, sadly. “I suppose so. But, I see it is snowing. Shall we go outside, even if it is briefly? I know how much you enjoy the first snow,” he murmured softly as he came over, placing his hand on Snape’s hand in a brief touch of pleading.

 

Eyes softening, Snape nodded in agreement and glanced over along with Remus at Sirius. He studied the surly Gryffindor silently then came to a decision. “Join us, Black.”

 

Surprise came to Black’s face as he straightened. “What?” he asked softly, stunned.

 

“Come out with us to enjoy the first snow, Sirius. I think you need to,” Remus said softly, stepping forward slowly to offer his other hand to his best friend, while he and Snape laced their own hands together secretly.

 

Sirius studied them both before focusing on Remus’ offered hand. He frowned, then took the offered hand, sneering one last time at Snape before Remus led the way out towards the back door that went out to the backyard. They stepped outside and they each gasped softly. They looked around in awe as the snow spiraled slowly to the ground, gently laying on the browned grass and covering it in a white blanket.

 

Snape looked at Remus and smiled softly, eyes shining with warmth that mirrored Remus’ own golden gaze. They leaned in slightly and their lips brushed in a tender kiss before they looked at the snow once more. Neither took notice of Sirius watching them intently as the snow came down peacefully, giving them a new view on life. They eventually turned and went back inside, where Remus and Severus talked softly for a few minutes before brushing their hands together in a farewell caress. Snape then left the room calmly, heading for the front door.

 

“Snape…wait.” Black’s voice stopped the Potion’s Master and made him turn in some surprise.

 

“What is it, Black?” Snape asked quietly as he faced a solemn Sirius, his own face masked and unreadable.

 

“I…you and Remus are…when did that happen?” Sirius asked vaguely as he glanced away slightly, shifting in his stance.

 

“Would you believe in a first snow fall much like this?” Snape replied warmly as he wrapped an arm around his waist to hold his other arm. His face gentled with a slight smile as he tilted his head, watching as Sirius darted his eyes up occasionally. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Just…curious I guess…” Sirius mumbled somewhat defensively, and then relaxed his stance as he looked up at his rival.

 

Studying Sirius silently for a minute, Snape pondered the man before him before replying. “Sometimes…a new view brings about many changes, Black. Perhaps what you might need is a new view.” He nodded in farewell before turning and heading out, feeling Sirius’ gaze bore into his back as he left 12 Grimmauld Place. He had a feeling that many new changes were going to be coming.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
